


Mom and Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mom and Dad

Clint loved his mother very much.  
She always took care of him.  
He knew from an young age,  
That his father hated him.  
But his mother made up for the love he lost.  
She died and Clint was devastated.  
She was onecof the only good,  
Thing about his childhood.  
She was his sunshine. 

In contrast he didn't miss his father.  
Actually his sperm donor,  
Since the man was never a father to him.  
They both hated each other.  
And it only escalated over the years.  
He found happiness and solace,  
With his mother and brother.


End file.
